


When Hap Happens

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon divergent from 'three bad wolves', F/M, Fluff and happiness, Hap lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: One small change can cause ripples that grow as they head towards the future.Hap Lasser loves everyone and everyone loves him, he also doesn't have much of a brain to mouth filter.So what ripples would it cause if Hap lived? How much could his presence change things?Because Hap will say it how it is, tell you when he can smell your arousal, and generally believes that everyone can get along.





	

Leaving Monroe’s, Nick felt fury rushing through him. He didn’t trust the female Blutbad – and her attitude towards him had put him on edge. Not to mention that the talk of exes made him think of Juliette.

Pushing those thoughts away, he glanced over at the bottle sitting next to him. A smirk curled at the edges of his lips. At least he had been able to swipe a bottle with Angelina’s prints on it. That should get him some answers.

*

“Where did you get this, again?” Hank asked, staring down at the bottle.

“Apparently, Hap has a sister,” Nick replied. “Who gets the insurance if both brothers die.”

“Ah,” Hank replied. “This has her prints?”

“That’s right.”

“Then I’ll run it down to get them checked. You think she’s involved?”

Nick frowned. “I’m not sure,” he said. “But I didn’t get the best vibe off her, you know? I’ve also got Wu running her plates.”

*

Hitting the floor, Nick turned, watching someone run away from him. He couldn’t quite see them properly, his view further distorted by the fact that they were woged.

Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled down the hallway after them – but he was too late. They were gone.

Pulling out his phone, Nick rang Hank.

“Nick?”

“I’m at Angelina’s, there was someone else here. They knocked me down and ran.”

“You think they’re involved in all this?”

“I think it’s possible. Did you get anything from the prints?”

“Just getting the email now.”

There was a pause. Hank whistled low.

“Hank?”

“Her prints match an unsolved double homicide from a couple of years ago,” Hank said. “But get this – the victims, their last name was Orson.”

“Like our Arson Investigator?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean it’s connected, but…”

“But it’s possible he didn’t find a connection ‘cos he’s investigating himself.”

“Exactly.”

Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Okay,” he said. “I’m gonna go to Monroe’s – make sure everything’s all right.”

“You think Orson knows Hap’s there?”

“I think it’s possible.”

“If he knows, maybe we can set a trap.”

“I’ll ring the Captain – this involves another Cop, so he’d best know what’s going on.”

“Right. I’ll round up some guys to come watch the house.”

“And I’ll wait there at least until I know they’re in position.”

Hanging up, Nick flicked his blinker on, heading towards Monroe’s.

*

The house was dark when Nick arrived, and he considered sitting out the front to wait, rather than heading in and possibly getting into another argument with Angelina for waking them up.

But he figured it was more important that he make sure Hap was okay.

Knocking on the door, he waited a moment, before knocking again. There was a sound of movement from inside. Slow, as though someone had just woken up.

“Yeah?” a sleepy voice called.

“Hap?” Nick asked. “It’s Detective Burkhardt.”

“Oh, hey Detective,” Hap replied, opening the door while scratching at his head. He blinked sleepily at Nick. “What’s going on, man?”

Glancing around, Nick pushed inside, dragging Hap away from the door with him.

“Dude?” Hap asked.

Nick pulled the door shut behind him, locking it. “Has anyone come by the house since I left?” he asked.

“Nah, man. We just ate and then I went to sleep.” Hap motioned towards the rumpled blankets on the couch.

Nick glanced around. “Where’s Monroe?”

“Probably in bed.” Hap paused, looking at him. “Is everything okay?”

“And Angelina?”

“Uh, I guess she’s probably asleep somewhere, too,” Hap replied. He frowned. “You don’t think she and Monroe -”

“Monroe?” Nick called out. There was no response.

Nick frowned. While Monroe would complain heartily any time Nick came over unexpectedly, he always seemed to know when the Grimm was in his territory – for him not to know…

Hurrying up the stairs, Nick found Monroe’s room empty – the bed not slept in.

“Dude!” Hap exclaimed, peering into the room over Nick’s shoulder. There was a strange note in his voice that had Nick turning to face him.

“You know where they are?” he asked.

Hap shrugged. “It’s only a guess, man, but… Angelina does like to go running in the moonlight.”

Nick glanced over to the window, through which copious amounts of silvery light spilled through onto the floor.

“Hey, they’ll be fine, man,” Hap said. “They used to do this all the time. It’s cool. It’s not like I need a babysitter, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Nick muttered.

Pushing past Hap, he headed back downstairs, calling the Captain as he did so.

“Renard.”

Swallowing against the desire the simple sound of the other man’s voice caused in him, Nick spoke. “Captain, it’s Nick. There’s been a development with the Lasser case.”

“What is it?” Renard asked. Nick was thankful he didn’t question Nick calling him at that time of night, simply trusting that Nick wouldn’t call unless it was important.

“Angelina Lasser,” Nick said, “her prints match a double homicide from a couple of years ago.”

“Oh, dude!” Hap exclaimed in the background.

“The victims – their last name was Orson.”

“What have you done?” Renard asked.

“I’m with Hap Lasser right now,” Nick said. “Angelina’s not here. Hank’s organizing to put some people around the house. If our Orson’s involved… it’s a good bet he knows that Hap’s here.”

“Good. I’ll work with Hank to get it set up. If it’s not Orson, we still may be able to catch whoever this is. Plus this Angelina. You stay there.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick replied.

The phonecall cut off. He turned to face Hap.

The blutbad was staring at him, eyes wide. “Dude!” he said.

Nick grimaced. “I’m sorry, Hap,” he said. “I know that’s probably not what you wanted to find out about Angelina.”

“No,” Hap agreed. “But that’s not what I meant.”

Nick gave him a quizzical look. Hap grinned.

“You are so giving off the scent of arousal right now.” He grinned. “This Captain must be pretty special, huh?”

Nick gaped at him. His mouth moved, but no sounds came out.

“And he definitely trusts you,” Hap added. “Agreeing with all that without asking too many questions.” He gave Nick a congratulatory nod. “Way to go, Grimm!”

“And I trust him,” Nick managed to get out, figuring that the was easier thing to answer – rather than his supposed attraction to or relationship with his Captain.

*

“We’re set up outside,” Hank told Nick, voice soft through the phone.

“Great,” Nick replied. He sighed. “Monroe and Angelina aren’t here.”

“Where are they?”

“Hap thinks they might have gone for a midnight stroll.”

“Seriously?”

Nick shrugged, though he knew Hank couldn’t see him. “Apparently,” he replied. “Look, just, keep an eye out for them, okay?”

“Will do.”

Ending the call, Nick sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“You sure you don’t want to lie down?” Hap asked. “I mean, that can’t really be all that comfortable, man.”

“I’m sure,” Nick replied. “I need to keep watch.”

Hap shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he replied. “But I am feeling pretty safe right now!”

*

It was morning before anything happened. Nick was resting against the couch, allowing his body to relax while he kept his mind and senses alert.

Nick’s phone vibrated silently. He glanced down to see a text from Hank. Incoming, it read.

There was a knock at the door. “24/7 Pork!” someone called out. “I’ve got your ribs here!”

“Awesome!” Hap declared, sitting up in a sleep-rumpled heap. “My main man, Monroe, doing me a solid!”

Reaching out, Nick halted Hap with a hand on his arm. “Wait,” he said.

Pushing himself to his feet, Nick pulled his gun from his holster, flipping the safety and holding it steadily in his hand, pointed towards the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Nick stepped forward, swinging the door open.

There was a bauerschwein standing there, gun levelled at Nick’s chest. He fired.

With a grunt, Nick stumbled backwards, even as he lifted his own weapon. “Freeze! Police!” he snapped out.

At the same time, officers and uniforms poured in around them from where they’d been watching.

“I suggest you don’t move,” Captain Renard said, tone icy as he stepped up to them, cool eyes assessing the bauerschwein. With a shudder, his woge faded, leaving Lieutenant Orson staring back at the Captain.

His eyes were wide with shock. They darted towards Nick. “I didn’t mean to -” he began.

“Read him his rights,” Renard ordered, pushing past Orson in order to enter the house – and check on Nick.

“Dude!” Hap exclaimed, hands waving in the air as he tried to decide whether it would be better or worse to touch Nick. “He shot you!”

“I’m fine,” Nick replied, rolling his shoulders as he shifted the bullet-proof vest he was wearing.

“Nick.”

“Captain.” Turning, Nick was met with the serious gaze of his Captain. “I’m fine,” he repeated.

Renard nodded. “Good,” he said. His eyes traced over the other man, looking for any injuries – no matter how minor.

There was a shout from behind them. Turning back towards the door, both Nick and Renard hurried back out the front of the house.

Monroe and Angelina were making their way over from the park.

“Isn’t that?” Franco asked.

Uniforms swarmed forward. “Angelina Lasser,” Hank called out, “stay where you are!”

Taking one look at them, Angelina spun, heading back into the park. Nick went to follow her. A large, warm hand landed on his forearm.

“Not you,” Renard said.

Freezing, Nick glanced down at the hand on his arm, before looking up at his Captain. “Sir?” he asked.

“You need to get checked out.”

“I’m wearing a vest!”

“Yes,” Renard agreed, eyes darkening, “but that is no reason to recklessly place yourself in harm’s way!”

“I -”

“Did you receive Detective Griffin’s text?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And yet, you still opened the door so that you were standing full in front of it?”

“I couldn’t let Hap get hurt!”

Renard pursed his lips, eyes tracing over his Detective once more. “There are ways of doing so which do not involve such blatant disregard for your own safety!” he replied firmly. “There will not be a repeat of this, am I understood, Detective?”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick replied. He fought down both the urge to duck his head in embarrassment nad the urge to blush furiously. Why was it that a simple rebuke from his Captain could both mortify and warm him at the same time?

Giving a nod, Renard moved down towards the front lawn, motioning the paramedics on standby towards Nick.

“Dude!” Hap hissed, “now I see why you like him!” He gave Nick a thumbs up, wiggling his eyebrows comically at the same time.

Nick blinked back at him. “What?” he asked.

“Possessive concern?” Hap said sagely, nodding his head continuously, “strong scents of arousal..”

“Hap!” Monroe exclaimed.

“Monroe!” Hap replied, flinging his arms out to hug his friend.

“We talked about this!” Monroe continued in a rather put-upon voice. “You can’t go around just telling people what you smell on them!”

“Wait!” Nick asked, “you can smell it too?”

“Sure,” Monroe replied. “But, you know, your smells are your business, man. I don’t go around telling people.”

Shaking his head, Monroe let his eyes travel over Nick. “You’re okay, right?” he asked.

Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I’m fine.”

“We’ll see about that.” Turning, Nick saw EMT Bella standing there, tapping her fingers against her arm as she surveyed him. “What have you done this time, Burkhardt?” she asked.

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’m fine,” he repeated.

“Uh huh,” Bella replied, reaching forward to coax his vest from his shoulders.

With a sigh of the long-suffering Nick submitted, once more, to her ministrations. “I’m really fine,” he grumbled.

“Captain’s orders,” Bella replied. “So suck it up and let us check.”

“Best do as she says,” a slightly amused voice cut in, and Nick turned to see Renard watching over him once more. The Captain gave him a stern look.

Capitulating, Nick allowed Bella to lift up his shirt, showing the impressive bruising on his chest where he’d been hit.

Hap whistled. “Dude!” he exclaimed.

“I’m fine,” Nick repeated.

“No,” Renard said, “but you will be. You have the day off, Detective.”

Nick groaned.

“Chin up,” Bella told him. “Just think of all the things you can do now today!”

“Sleep?” Nick suggested.

“Oh yeah,” Hap agreed. “You didn’t really get any sleep last night, did you?”

“Well,” said Bella, even as she began to hand Nick everything he would need in order to treat his bruising (he accepted it silently – it wasn’t the first time he’d been treated for bruising), “sweet dreams.” Flashing a smile, she gathered her supplies before hurrying away.

“See,” said Hap. “Even she knows you want to bone your boss!”

Nick’s wide eyes darted around the front yard, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw the Captain was nowhere nearby.

 


End file.
